Changing lives
by buffy-hu
Summary: Lucy follows Andrew to Europe, Mary and Wilson spend a weekend in L.A...
1. Author's note&Characters

Note: English is my first language. I wrote this for one year, I'm sure it is full with grammar errors. If someone wants to correct it for me, feel free to do that and post it to my mail so I can replace this.  
Also I need reviews about the idea and everything.... :-)

Characters:  
The Camden family-after the fifth season, when Andrew and Lucy, Mary and Wilson just got back together.  
Lucy Camden - finding a way to spend the summer with Andrew Andrew Nayloss - In Paris for the summer and really unhappy without Lucy Andrew's father - still not liking Lucy Diana & Tina Fisher - Twins owning a Student hostel in Paris called the Budapest Hotel, Diana has a fiancé Tony helping the twins in the hotel, Tina has one in the States Mary Camden - making stupid mistakes like always but this time they change her whole life!  
Wilson West - together with Mary deciding to never let her alone anymore...Just guess! :-) Although it's typical...

Maybe I'll add some more later, now I can't think of more! 


	2. Two trips

Lucy was in the living room and she daydreamed. She dreamed of the love of her life, the boy who was born for her. She dreamed of Andrew Nayloss. She always did it when she was alone, and it happened often in the last two weeks. For two weeks 1 day and 13 hours(exactly!), Andrew Nayloss' plane left the GlenOak Airport. His father didn't liked Lucy and sent his son to Europe. Since this was that he promised him at the begin of the last school year. Andrew was sad, of course, to leave Lucy in GlenOak, since they were together only for four weeks. And Lucy was a beautiful and wonderful girl, even if his father didn't saw her in this way. Lucy hated that Andrew wasn't strong enough to say his father, that he loves her instead he just flew away for two month to the other side of the planet. He was now as far as he could be.  
Lucy wanted to show Andrew that she doesn't just sit around at home and she was always out with friends(not only with boys, she never had a real date), and knew Andrew was jealous and her family always said, that isn't the way to show her love for him. And Lucy knew they were right.  
"I have it!" she jumped up and ran to the kitchen repeating. "I have it! I have it!"  
"What do you have?" Ruthie asked her sister sitting at the table and helping her mom to make the steaks ready for the oven.  
"An idea. The idea! The way I can spend the summer with Andrew!!"  
"You should go to Europe if you want to see him" Annie said without looking up from the steak. Lucy always had "the idea" in the last days, but they were more and more crazy.  
"Yes! That's it!" Lucy was so excited about her idea, that she didn't realize that she was still in her pyjamas. Mary and Wilson just came in from the garden.  
"Good morning!" Wilson said.  
"Good morning Wilson, nice to see you!" Annie smiled up at him.  
"Mom, can we go and visit Wilson's aunt in L.A. on the weekend?" Mary asked Annie.  
"She has something, and we want to help her" Wilson said.  
Annie looked up.  
"L.A. for the weekend. That's a two days trip. Where are you gonna sleep?" Annie asked thinking about her daughter having sex with Wilson.  
"Not in the same room" Wilson said in a hurry. "My aunt has a big house, because she has 6 kids. But they are in Europe now. And they can only arrive next week"  
"And you want to be there until they come? Wilson you know what I think about it!..."Annie said and wanted to continue but Mary started to shout.  
"I knew that you would say no, and think we just want to go to bed! But don't you think we still could do it?" she asked.  
"Why are you shouting at your mother?" Eric came in.  
"Mary and Wilson want to go to L.A for the weekend" Annie said.  
"You are only a week back together and now you wanna have a two days trip?" Eric asked looking at his daughter then at Wilson.  
Lucy seeing that none cares for her ran upstairs got dressed and taking the keys she left the house without saying anything to anyone.  
"My aunt doesn't feel very well after her operation, she had breast cancer and was operated last week. Her daughters are in Europe now and they can come back only next week. And she asked me to visit her. And Mary wanted to help me too. I told her that I don't think that you would like the idea..."Wilson said.  
Annie looked at Eric and nodded, they thought the same. Mary is 18. She finished High School, she is old enough to go on a trip with her boyfriend. They trusted in her. Well, not really but Wilson showed them that they could trust at least in him.  
"Well, I think Mary can go, if your aunt has enough rooms for you" Eric said.  
Mary opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything first. Then she jumped in her father's arms and hugged him.  
"I knew you would trust in me!" she said.  
"Well we trust in Wilson, but in that situation that's the same" Annie smiled.  
"Thank you, Mom! And sorry for shouting at you!" Mary hugged her mother too.  
The phone rang and Ruthie went to answer it.  
"Hey Ruthie! It is Andrew! Can I talk to Lucy? Is she at home?"  
Ruthie looked at the others. Her mouth formed Andrew's name.  
"No, Lucy isn't here!" Ruthie said and everyone looked around and realized that she was really away.  
"Is she out in her pyjamas?" Mary grinned but Annie shook her head looking at her.  
"I don't know where she is, or when she comes home" Ruthie continued.  
"Thanks Ruthie, I'll try it later!" Andrew's voice was really disappointed and sad.  
"If I were Lucy I won't let him go!" Ruthie said.  
"She doesn't want it too" Annie said. "She said that she has THE IDEA again. I wonder what is it now."

Lucy was back after an hour. She was excited.  
"Mom, Dad!" she said when she saw her parents sitting in the kitchen talking about Mary and Wilson.  
"Lucy, where have you been? Andrew called you twice. He asked you to call him back"  
"I have no time!" she said and held one hand over the other. "I am flying to Europe!" she said waiting for their reaction.  
"What?" Eric and Annie asked at the same time getting shocked.  
"Listen! I know you don't like the idea, but I have to do that before I get in panic and do something stupid and loose him. I really love him, you know! And I don't wanna loose him."  
"How did you get the money?" Eric asked." I mean for the ticket."  
"I took the savings for college.." she said.  
"What?" Annie got more shocked.  
"Don't worry, I'll work next summer to earn the money for this fly. And I'll choose the college in GlenOak so I can stay at home and save more money."  
Annie after the shock became a bit proud of her daughter. It was a big thing to take the savings for college, and she knew it was hard for Lucy too. She was a clever girl, a little woman, who is going to be a clever and pride woman. And this is the first step. But Annie was a mother and she had to be strict.  
"Lucy.." Eric started.  
"We'll talk about it when you are back" Annie said. Lucy screamed and hugged her.  
"I love you Mom!"  
"But don't think that it was all!" Annie said.  
Eric just looked after her daughter running upstairs.  
"What was that?" he asked her wife.  
"She really needs it."  
"She is seventeen and you let her go to the other side of the world?"  
"Well, we let Mary go with Wilson too!" Annie said.  
"But to L.A. it's in the state, in America.. But Paris is France, Europe!" Eric said starting to go crazy about the fact that Lucy should go to Europe.  
"Don't you think, that we can more trust in Lucy and Andrew in Europe, than Mary and Wilson in L.A. Remember Wilson has a 5 year-old son.. And I think Mary would be ready to sleep with him.." Annie said.  
"But you let her go" Eric said.  
"No, you let her go. I let Lucy go!" Annie smiled, kissed Eric and went to the oven to take a look at the steak. 


	3. On the way to Paris

"Lucy!" Annie called later. "When is the departure of your plane?" she asked. "Do you have time for lunch? Or should I pack for you?"  
"I have no time, sorry!" she said coming downstairs. "I have to be on the airport in half an hour. I'm ready with my packages. Dad, would you take me to the airport?"  
"I'll drive you!" Matt said just arriving ."Where are you going to fly?" he asked.  
"To Europe, to Andrew Nayloss!" Lucy smiled happy.  
"What?" Matt was shocked.  
"Well, we have to go earlier, because I wanna talk to his father. He is the only one who can tell me, where I can find him." she added.  
"Mom, Dad! You let her going to Europe? She is 17!"Matt said watching his parents.  
"You were 17, when you traveled through the country without telling it anyone! At least I told them what I'm going to do!" Lucy said.  
Simon came in, he was still lost after Deena's departure. His girlfriend and only-first-biggest love moved away for 3 weeks.  
"Who is gonna move out?" he joked, but he wasn't that good in jokes in the last weeks.  
"Me, but only for 6 weeks. I'm going to spend the summer with Andrew in Paris" Lucy said proud and excited.  
"Congratulation! Send me an invitation for the marriage!" he said.  
Ruthie came down followed by the twins.  
"Bon Voyage!" Ruthie said knowing where she is going." But promise me not to marry him before you come home!"  
"Bonbonage!" the twins said.  
Lucy laughed and hugged her youngest brothers, then her sister, then Simon and then her parents. Eric wanted to say something, but he still couldn't grasp what happened.  
"Seeya!" Lucy said following Matt to the car. Wilson and Mary were out for some videotapes for the afternoon.  
"Where are you moving?" Wilson asked laughing about the packages in Matt's hand.  
"Not me, Lucy is moving to Andrew Nayloss" Matt said and opened the door and lay the packages into the car.  
"What?" Mary asked thinking he was joking.  
"Ask Mom, and Dad!" Matt said.  
Lucy just appeared in the door and smiled at the confused couple.  
"Hello! See you!" she said and sat into the car.  
"Where are you going, Lucy?" Mary asked.  
"To Europe to Andrew!" she answered.  
Mary was first shocked then she smiled.  
"You are just kidding?" she asked but Lucy shook her head and hugged Mary. She hugged her back and stepped back from the car when Matt drove off.  
"What was that?" Wilson asked.  
"No idea! Let's ask Mom and Dad!" Mary said.

"You let her go?" Mary asked after hearing the whole story.  
"Yes, why not? You can go too!" Annie said.  
"But it's not the same" Mary said.  
"I think I understand" Wilson said. "They think because they can trust you and me, they can trust Lucy and Andrew too." "But Paris is far away!" Mary explained.  
"L.A is far enough for you!" Eric said. "And for the parents heart. Do you think we don't have fear that something could happen to her? But she has grown up, and she knows how to behave, and she is clever and knows what is wrong and what is right!" he added.

"Lucy, are you sure about this thing?" Matt asked.  
"How sure you were when you went to Philadelphia to Heather?" Lucy asked back.  
"Quiet sure" Matt smiled. "But Europe.."  
"I love Andrew as much as you loved Heather then, and I want to spend the summer with him" Lucy explained to her brother. "Here is the Nayloss' house. Stop here, and wait here for me!" she said getting out of the car. "And wish me luck!" she grinned.

"Ms. Camden?" Andrew's father opened the door. "Andrew isn't at home, remember? He is in Paris!" he grinned.  
"Hello, Mr. Nayloss! First of all I have to ask you to forgive me for my behavior last time. Well, for anytime we met or talked! I know you don't like me much, and you don't think we would have any similarities. But we have at least one. We both love Andrew" Lucy said and hopped it didn't sound stupid.  
Mr. Nayloss made a face.  
"I'm not sure about it!" he said. "I think you are just a crazy girl, who wants to have my son and drive him crazy."  
"No, Mr. I just want to be with him. And if I seemed crazy that was only because I made a mistake and wasn't sure Andrew would forgive me. I didn't realize his and my own feelings. But I couldn't deny my love."  
"Why did you come here?" Mr. Nayloss asked. "Do you want me to call Andrew back home? He likes Paris and I have to much money in this trip.."  
"No, you don't have to call him back! I want to go to Paris!" she said excited but realized she would go crazy again. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to ask you to tell me where I can find him! I want to make a surprise for him!"  
"Your parents paid you the ticket to fly to him?"  
"No, I paid it from my college savings, and I'll have to work next summer to earn it again, but this is the only way to prevent that we loose each other."  
"I've heard you were out with several boys in the last weeks, why do you want exactly my son?"  
"No, I just was out with friends. With boys too, but no dates! I really love your son, Mr. Nayloss, I would never betray him or leave him for another."  
"Well, I'm not sure if I do the right thing, but he is in the Budapest Youth Hotel, near to the airport. And take only the red cabs, he said they are the cheapest. "Mr. Nayloss said.  
"Thank you, Mr. Nayloss!" Lucy said and wanted to hug him, but she better stepped back. "You won't regret it, thank you again!" she said and ran back to the car, but heard Mr. Nayloss calling after her.  
"I still regretted it!" he smiled.

Matt and Lucy arrived at the airport.  
"I still believe you are crazy if you do that.." Matt smiled.  
"But that's me!" Lucy said. "Say hello and hug me bro, that's all I want!"  
"Take care of you..and Andrew, sis!" Matt hugged her.  
"I will! I love you all!" Lucy said waving her hands and walking through the gate to her plane.

"Please take your seats and fasten your belts, we are landing in Paris in 20 minutes!" the stewardess said in the speaker and Lucy turned away from the window.  
"I still can't believe I'm doing this!" she said about thousand times during the flight.  
"But I do!" the man next to her said and added. "YOU ARE DOING THIS! Can we go on now! Or better you shout up and we can land!"  
Lucy controlled her belt and thought 'I can't believe I'm doing this.  
"Don't even think it! I can read your mind!" the man said but he smiled.  
"I'm sorry!" Lucy smiled back. 


	4. Arrive

The red cab stopped in front of the Budapest Youth Hotel. She was frozen when she heard the amount she should pay.  
'Mr. Nayloss!'she thought but she couldn't be angry with him.  
She went to the receptionist, she seemed to be nice. Lucy smiled and asked.  
"Hello! Can you tell me the number of Andrew Nayloss's room?"she asked in french but with accent.  
"You are Lucy Camden, right?"the girl behind the reception desk asked in english. She had long blond locks, blue eyes and a nice smile."I'm Diana Fisher."  
"How do you know my name?"Lucy asked surprised.  
"Andrew always talks about you! He called you several times today, and he was nervous and jealous, because you weren't at home last night.."  
"Last night..?"Lucy didn't understood it, she was at home last night.  
"Don't forget the time zones, it is morning in California now, and late night in Paris. He called you all the day and drove your family crazy waking them up every 10 minutes."  
"I asked them not to tell him that I'm coming here"Lucy explained.  
"He thought you were out with a boy and you spent the night with him.."  
"Where is he now?"Lucy asked.  
"She is out with my sister in the Bohemia, in a nice club on the Chantalle Road."Diana said."But don't worry they are just friends!"she added seeing Lucy's face.  
"Can you give me a room near to his? I'm very tired and need a shower."  
"Here is the key for Andrew's room, I don't think he would have anything against it if you would go there"Daina said turning to the key desk and searching for Andrew's key. When she find it turned back and held it for Lucy.  
Lucy was too tired to think about the fact that she would sleep in the same room with Andrew.  
"Thank you!"she smiled. Diana closed the reception and showed her the way taking two of Lucy's packages with.  
"I feel like I would know you because he talked always about you. He must really love you!"the blonde haired girl stopped on the fourth floor and walked to a room with the number 24.  
"This is it! I'll take you clean bath-gown and bedcloths!"Diana said opening the door and laying the packages on the floor next to the bed.  
"I lay them on the bed, and if Andrew and Tina are back I'll call you, instead if you wanna sleep!"  
"I want to wait for him! So you can call me, and thank you for your help!"Lucy smiled walking in the bathroom.  
"Tomorrow we'll organize your sing-in!"Diana said walking out."And if you need anyhing else, dial 1-0-0. Thats the reception and ask for me, Diana.."  
"Thank you again!"Lucy said to th empty room. She made a warm bath and layed in it. It was so great that she fell asleep. The phone waked her up. She jumped out of the bath-tub and ran to the bedroom for the bath-gown and handed for the phone.  
"Hello!"but the line was cut."She must give up"Lucy said and forgot that Diana promised her to call when they are back.  
She heard noises from the hall. laughing and singing. She looked up grasping that Andrew must come when the door opened.  
Andrew was it in the arms of another girl, they almost fell in the room holding each other tight.  
Lucy was shocked seeing the familiar blonde face.  
"That's why you wanted me to wait here, to see you together. Well, you have it!"she called with tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.  
She was on the ground floor without knowing where she wants to run when she ran into Diana. "I tried to call you, but you must have sleep!"Diana said."Did you meet him?"She watched her eyes seeing the tears."Are you okay?" Lucy didn't realized that she couldn't come from another way, just shouted at her again.  
"Thats what you wanted? Just go back to him and be glad that you can have him!"  
"Lucy wait, I was here at the reception!"Diana said."He was.."  
"He was in your arms! I saw you!"  
"It was Tina, my sister!"Diana said holding Lucy's hands."Come with me!"  
"You are twins?"Lucy started to understand it.  
"Yes, Tina is my twin. Believe me, they are just friends, and as I saw they were drunken. Or Andrew was drunken and Tina held him."Diana guided her to a room with four beds.  
"Sit and calm down! Nothing will happen between them. Tina has a fiancée at home, she just stayes by his side. Andrew was lost because you weren't at home, and obviously liked the independence, and dated several boys. And he was hurted..."Diana held for a cloth and wiped out Lucy's tears from her eyes.  
"You can sleep here, and tomorow you can talk to each other!"  
The door opened and Tina came in not niticing Lucy.  
"Did you know that this bitch was here? She waited for him in his room and made a scene when we arrived, like she would be that innocent!"  
"Tina, let me introduce you, Lucy Camden, Lucy this is Tina Fisher, my sister!"Lucy looked annoyed at the girl. She had a bit shorter hair and its color was a bit darker.  
"Hello!"Tina murmed and looked at her sister."You could tell me it before...!"  
"You came in and made your own scene, I couldn't say anything!"Diana grinsed. She knew Tina wasn't that rude, just full of passion: typical aries. First talks then thinks.  
"Forgive me Luce!"Tina looked at Lucy with regret in her voice.  
"It's okay, I'm not that crazy I seem. I'm only in love!"she smiled half.  
"Kathy and Helene are out tonight, so I told Lucy she can sleep her."Diana said without waiting for Tina to say yes or no.  
"It's okay!"she said and went to the bathroom.  
"You can go to bed! She will be there until dawn. I finished for tonight, and I'm so tired I could fall asleep right now, so if you don't mind?"Diana walked to her bed and fell on it without changing her clothes and fell asleep.  
Lucy just lay on her bed and watched the wall. She didn't knew what time it was, she couldn't sleep. Tina came out of the bathroom after about an hour.  
"You can't sleep, right?"she asked smiling at her.  
"I still don't know why I let him believe I was going out with other boys."Lucy said.  
"My boyfriend made the same, when I first came to Paris. He thought it could bring me back to him. But it caused a big fight between us, and he had to prove me of his love again. I thought he was glad that I was here, and he can go after other girls. Well, I was pretty jealous"Tina remembered.  
"You are working here too?"Lucy asked.  
"Working? Diana didn't tell you? We own the hotel!"Tina smiled."When our grandmother died she gave us this hotel. During the college our cousines work here, and we come here in the summer vacation to work since 4 years."  
"How old are you?"Lucy asked counting back.  
"19. We were 15 in the first year, but we still had help."  
"Wow, you must have much money from the income."Lucy wondered.  
"Not really, the costs are high in Paris and our prises are for students, so it isn't that much, but we have enough, like Diana always says."  
Lucy yawned.  
"You should better sleep now"Tina layed in her bed.  
"I'm affraid that Andrew wakes up early"  
"Don't worry, he will sleep until noon. He was really drunken after not finding you last night. He won't even remember you were there now."Tina said before closing her eyes.  
Lucy watched the twins sleeping and turned to the wall to sleep a bit and dream of Andrew. 


	5. I love you

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around. Tina and Diana were still up and their bed was made. she jumped up and looked at the clock on the wall. 10.20. She ran to the bathroom had a shower and found clothes with a message on Tina's bed.  
'This must be your size'  
Lucy doubt it after looking at the size number, but after trying it she wondered that they were really her size.  
"Good morning!" Diana smiled at her when she appeared at the reception. "Are you hungry?"  
"A lot. Is Andrew in his room?"  
"No, Tina waked him up and they went jogging." Diana said and showed her the way to the kitchen. "Tony would you make some breakfast for Lucy?"  
"Of course, Madame!" He jumped away from Diana's hand. Lucy watched them confused.  
"I always forget. You know this was a "Red Light" house before, and as an owner Tony always calls me Madame..."Diana explained. "If you finished, we can do the signing in." she added and left them alone.  
"What do you wish princess?" Tony asked Lucy in English.  
"Anything!" she said. She was so excited since she had THE IDEA that she forgot to eat.  
"Pancakes or eggs?" Tony asked. "Or maybe sandwiches?"  
Lucy chose pancakes. She talked a lot to Tony and after she was full she said 'Thank you!' and went to Diana hoping that Andrew would be back.  
"No, they are mostly back at noon! Let's make the paper things!" Diana said holding for the books.  
After they were ready Tony came from the kitchen.  
"Surprise is ready, so I'm finished for today!" Tony said to Diana. She shook her head.  
"What kind of surprise?" Lucy asked.  
"You spoiled it!" Diana said annoyed. "We wanted to make a surprise for you for lunch!"  
"For me?"  
"For you and Andrew!"  
"You shouldn't! Thank you, you are really nice! And I just made trouble here!"  
"You didn't made anything wrong! And Andrew helped us a lot for the next weeks party!" Tony smiled at her.  
"Then let's make a surprise at least for Andrew! Go to the private room and make it ready!" Diana said handing a key to Lucy.  
Tony and Lucy walked into the special room. It was a small room with romantic lights a table with 2 chairs. And Tony showed Lucy the music center behind the double wall.  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" she said excited. She walked to the window and stepped on the stairs in front of it. She stepped up too fast and would fell down the floor if Tony wouldn't hold her.  
"Surprise!" Tina opened the door and Andrew was there watching Lucy in Tony's arms. He turned back and left.  
"What are you doing?" Tina asked.  
"Nothing!" Tony said looking after Lucy who followed Andrew.  
"Andrew wait!" she called after him.  
He turned back so that Lucy ran into him.  
"I thought I was dreaming yesterday, seeing you in my room. But now I know I wasn't. But it is like a nightmare. Why are you here? You want me to hurt more? You still broke my heart!" he said and turned away.  
"No, listen Andrew! I'm here because I love you! I couldn't stay at home going crazy without you!"  
"I heard you had fun.. much fun!" he said looking into her eyes. Lucy saw tears in Andrew's eyes.  
"No, I hadn't, I was lost and confused. I missed you more than I could stand." Lucy said wiping away the tears on his face. "I'm here to spend the summer with you!" she smiled.  
"What about this Tony there?" Andrew said pointing to the room.  
"He just showed me the room.. They are really nice, and they wanted to make a surprise for us." she said holding his hands and guiding her into the room where Tina and Tony had a quarrel.  
"Should I tell it Diana? What were you doing here?" Tina shouted.  
"I just showed her the room, after I finished the lunch for the happy couple. And I don't care if you tell it Diana, because nothing happened. She asked me to show Lucy the room.." Tony looked up and saw Lucy and Andrew walking in. Tina turned to the direction he was watching.  
"We should better go! You have much things to talk about!" she smiled ant pulled Tony out.  
Lucy went to the window, still holding Andrew's hand.  
"I know I made a mistake when I wanted you to believe I'm out with others, but I promise you they were just friends, and I never had much fun. I missed you all the time!" Lucy said looking into his eyes.  
"And how did you get there? Did your parents buy you a ticket? And what about my father? He must tell you where I am" Andrew didn't want to forgive her that easy.  
"I took it from my savings for the college. And your father wasn't excited about the idea, but he told me where you are..."she said. "Can you forgive me? I was so stupid I almost spoiled everything. But I really don't want to loose you." Lucy looked into Andrew's eyes, with fear and hope in her eyes. Andrew turned to the window and watched out for a while, Lucy was afraid he would say something that could break her heart too.  
"Tina is really great.." he started trying to make Lucy jealous again, than looked into her eyes. There was jealousy and anger." She told me about her fiancée and how he wanted to bring her back when she was first here." he paused for a while.  
"She said, she wasted to much time to jealousy and anger. She should forgive him right then, because she knew he really loves him. I don't want to make the same mistake..."he said secretly.  
"That means..?"  
"That I love you, and I don't wanna waste more time for these stupid things like jealousy "he said kissing her long.  
Lucy was surprised first but then she kissed him back. She loved to kiss Andrew's gentle lips. After the long 'forgiving-kiss' they hugged each other tight. Lucy layed her head on his shoulder and smiled when Tony opened the door taking their lunch with him.  
Andrew looked up for the noises he made with the spoon. Tony stopped scared thinking Andrew should hit him or something, but he just smiled.  
"Thank you, Tony!" 


	6. Coming home

6 weeks later Lucy and Andrew were sitting next to each other on the plane that brought them back to the States.  
"They will freak out!" Lucy said nervous.  
"They can't do anything, we made it!" Andrew smiled but felt the same about his father.  
"And what about us? Where do we gonna live? And.."  
"Hey, you will move to me, we talked about it a lot!" Andrew kissed her.  
"But.."  
"No but.. calm down, we will make it!" Andrew kissed her again and she forgot her worries.

"Hello Andrew!" Matt said to him when they arrived in GlenOak. "Lucy, we have to go home now, we have some problems and Mom and Dad want you to come home.. alone"  
"But.."  
"It's okay, dear, we can talk to them later!" Andrew kissed her for the last time this day and went to his father saying hello to him!  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked Matt looking after her love.  
"Mary and Wilson wanna tell us something. And they want us to be home in hurry!" her brother said.  
"You know what's wrong with them, don't you?"  
"I know, but I can't tell you, it's their job!"  
Lucy watched her brother confused.

"Okay, as everyone is here we can start!" Mary said and held Wilson's hand. "Mom, Dad.. Everybody... We are going to marry!" she said.  
"Are you PREGNANT?" Ruthie asked.  
"This is a good question, ARE YOU!?" Eric stood up.  
Lucy watched Mary and stayed silent.  
"Everybody just calm down and let Mary answer this question!" Annie said starring at her daughter.  
"I..am" she said. "That's why we decided to marry."  
"Wilson, I'll kill you, didn't you learn from your previous mistake?" Matt said.  
"I don't think Billy was a mistake" Wilson stepped forward. "But you all must be right, I did a mistake inviting Mary to L.A. But I see my mistake and I'll do what I have to do. That's why I asked Mary to marry me!" he knew the whole family would hate her, but why not. They are all right, he ruined Mary's life. But he is staying by her side.  
"What do you say Lucy to that?" Mary asked.  
Lucy starred at her family, if Mary wants to marry Wilson because of a baby.. well she has a reason to do that, but what about her, will they understand her if they gonna tell them with Andrew.  
"If you are happy to marry him, I congratulate you" she stood up and hugged her sister.  
Annie saw that her middle daughter changed a lot during the last weeks and she decided to find it out in which way she changed. She prayed that she didn't make the same mistake as Mary and Wilson. She couldn't see why she did let them both go.

"We can't tell them!" Lucy called Andrew.  
"We have to!" he sighed, they talked about it thousand times.  
"But not now, we.. we have enough drama here at home!" Lucy explained and told Andrew about the news.  
"I can see you are sisters" he grinned.  
"It's not that funny!"  
"It is, sorry" Andrew turned serious. "Then what do you plan?"  
"We have to wait until Mary and Wilson are married and then we'll ask my father to do the church wedding..."  
"Then we have to tell them about the wedding in Paris and they'll freak out why we didn't tell them right after we got home."  
"They will be frustrated enough about how to organize the wedding they won't think about it"  
"You hope, but I'm sure they will. And as your..."he was cut by his father.  
"You just got home, couldn't you wait to call her until tomorrow?"  
"She called me, and no I couldn't wait to hear her voice!" he said.  
"You are just as crazy as she is. Why did I let her follow you?"  
"I can never thank you enough for that!" he said and turned back to Lucy. "I can't let you do stupid things I promised that I'll protect you.."  
"He said I am crazy!"  
"You are, but let's get back to.."  
"I am not crazy!" Lucy yelled and hung up the phone. 


	7. Sexual lifes

"Luce?"Mary appeared.  
"Sis"Lucy hugged her sister again.  
"I don't know how I could do that..I love Wilson a lot, and I wanted to be his wife, but somewhere in the future, where we finished school and got a job...Now I have to give up on basketball..oh no! How can I live without sport?"  
"You don't have to give up! It's your life! You did something and have to take response but you don't have to give up yourself!"  
Mary smiled at her.  
"He said you are crazy?"she asked rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah..and he has right..."Lucy turned away, she shouldn't talk.  
"What? You did it too?"Mary held her shoulder and turned her back towards herself.  
"Yes..after.."  
They heard something behind the door. Mary stood up and opened it. None was there anymore.  
She closed it again.  
"I always thought you will wait until you are married, but...Did you enjoy it?"she grinned.  
Lucy sighed, she doesn't have to talk about the wedding.  
"Well, I couldn't enjoy it more...Andrew was soooo gentle and..I never thought it could be that...enjoyable...And what about you?"  
"It was okay?"  
"Just okay?"Lucy had big eyes.  
"I liked it but somehow I felt it wasn't right...Like I would know it before that would happen..."  
"You can't let it destroy your feelings, and I think you will be really happy with Wilson."  
"I know, but..."  
"No but, it had to happen. Don't forget, nothing happens without a reason!"Lucy said.

Annie was in the kitchen. It was late night and she couldn't sleep. When she heard voices from upstairs she stood up and went to the backdoor.  
Lucy came down and looked around. She couldn't see anyone so she dialed Andrews's number.  
"Hallo!"a sleepy voice answered.  
"Hallo, Mr. Nayloss! Can I talk to Andrew!"she asked.  
"Do you know what time is it?"  
"I am sorry, but it's important"  
"Sure and it can't wait 3 hours"  
"Dad, is that Lucy?"  
"Yes, she is"Andrew held for the phone and watched his father going back to his room.  
"Mrs. Nayloss?"  
"Mr. Nayloss, I don't have time for that play!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you that I miss you. And.."  
"You have time for that, but no Mrs. Mr. plays?"Andrew grinned.  
"Sure. It's just I hate to be angry about you and..."  
"Oh, this! You know that I didn't meant it like this.."  
"I know, and I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry, that I just hang up the phone."  
"I love you"  
"I love you too!"Lucy smiled.  
"Guess what happened last night!"  
"What? Did you told them..?"  
"No. Did you?"  
"Never. But what happened then?"  
"Diana called and I invited them for the next week. They come back because of the college."  
"It's great. I miss them a lot."  
"That Tony too?"Andrew turned a bit jealous.  
"Just as much as you miss Tina!"she said with the same feelings.  
"Then it's okay..."Andrew grinned again. Lucy imagined him smiling but that made her thinking of his lips and she turned red longing for him.  
"I miss you!"she said.  
"Me too. Couldn't we...?"  
"No, we can't. Not now!"  
"I see. I love you honey!"  
"I love you too"Lucy hung up the phone and went upstairs smiling.  
Annie appeared from the back door. Now she was sure that IT happened. Both her daughters slept with a boy, who wasn't their husband. 


End file.
